Morning Activity
by OnlyBunny
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang kegiatan di pagi hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah kegiatan panas mereka yang berjalan semalaman selama 12 ronde. Akankah Baekhyun mendapat waktu istirahatnya atau yang lain?


Morning Activity

chanyeol x baekhyun

WARNING!!

BL,typo(s),bahasa abal, _homophobic_ menjauh!

Oneshoot

DLDR!!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Unghh"

Park Chanyeol--mahasiswa jurusan seni di Universitas Kwanghee--mendesah pelan saat kegiatan tidurnya terinterupsi karena indra penciumannya tidak sengaja mencium aroma kopi kesukaannya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek kesayangannya menuju dapur.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang membuat kopi dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut dengan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya.

Terlihat si mungil--Byun Baekhyun--tersentak kecil saat merasakan sepasang tangan hinggap di pinggangnya.

"Good morning~", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur miliknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yeolie", Baekhyun berucap dengan nada riangnya dan eyesmile yang--menurut Chanyeol--mengalahkan kecantikan dewi kayangan sekalipun. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol tanpa melepas lilitan tangan Chanyeol dipinggangnya.

"Ini kopi pagimu yeol", ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.Chanyeol pun menerimanya sambil tersenyun.

Kegiatan ber- _loveydovey-_ ria di dapur ala ChanBaek diakhiri dengan kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

~ChanBaek~

"Baek"

"Baek!"

"Hm"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Wae?!", ucap Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol suka sekali tiduran di pahanya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya geli dan sedikit panas. Hahhh...lupakan.

"Jangan mengabaikanku", ucap Chanyeol sambil merengut sebal. Oh ayolah, itu sangat tidak cocok untuk pria tampan berwajah bapak-bapak seperti dirinya.

Setelah kecupan pertama yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi pagi, mereka pindah tempat ke ruang tamu setelah kegiatan _loveydovey_ mereka di dapur karena Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia butuh duduk secepatnya dengan wajah polosnya. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak ingat mereka baru saja mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah menyerang Baekhyun di tempat saat itu juga. Dasar _byuntae._ Oke kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku hanya sedang membaca novel. Hidupkan saja TVnya, kau kan bisa menonton berita atau channel favoritmu", ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas kemudian sedikit melembut di akhir. Tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun lelah? Mereka melalukan kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam sampai 12 ronde dan baru selesai jam 4 pagi, bayangkan saja betapa sakitnya pinggang Baekhyun sekarang.

"Huh, yasudah", Chanyeol berucap ketus dan tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa yang mereka tempati menuju kamar mereka.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menyusul Chanyeol ke kamar mereka sambil menghela nafas. Jika kalian pikir Chanyeol adalah sosok seme yang keren dan berwibawa, kalian salah besar. Selama 2 tahun Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, dia merasa menjadi kekasih sekaligus _babysitter_ untuk Chanyeol. Sungguh, sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang suka merengek dan merajuk.

Lihat saja sekarang, saat Baekhyun sampai di kamar mereka, Chanyeol sedang mengurung diri di dalam selimut persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang main petak umpet.

"Chan", panggil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol", panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Namun nihil, panggilan kedua dari Baekhyun nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Baiklah, Bakhyun **_terpaksa_** menggunakan cara terakhir.

"Yeolie~ hiks.. _mianhae_ ", Baekhyun duduk dilantai dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus air mata buayanya.

 ** _Srettt_**

Sebuah tangan menariknya untuk naik ke atas ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Kau marah padaku?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 ** _Hening_**

Chanyeol masik bersikukuh untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari _puppy_ kesayangannya. " _Mianhae,_ aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau memaafkanku", ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Apapun?"

"Ya", ucap Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menunduk.

Jika saja Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol saat berbicara maka ia akan melihat seringaian Park Chanyeol yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

 ** _Srett bugh_**

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang sambil mengapit tubuh Baekhyun sehingga si pria mungil tidak dapat bergerak.

"Yak!, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!", Baekhyun berusaha mendelik walaupun suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Aku?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan seringaian yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Perasaanya tidak enak.

"Aku akan memakanmu", ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. Ucapannya sukses membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Matanya semakin melebar saat ia menyadari wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat. Dan,

"Annnhhhh".

Sepertinya keinginan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat harus ditunda terlebih dahulu.

 **END**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _juseyeo~_**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hehe..maaf kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan, maklum aja soalnya baru pertama kali nulis beginian disini. Maaf kalo ada salah kata atau kalimat yang kurang jelas. Manusia itu kan ga luput dari kesalahan._

 _Saya juga nunggu masukan-masukan dari readers sekalian. **Kamsahamnida**_


End file.
